Bring Me Home
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: Alex finally comes home, and Casey realizes just how beloved the other ADA was. It's up to Alex to prove how beloved Casey herself is.


Casey watched from the back of the squad room as the detectives all surrounded Alex, hugging and crying tears of joy. She knew what this meant, she'd lost them, probably forever, to the claws of Alexandra Cabot.

She felt her eyes burn pathetically with tears, and she turned away from her friends, silently slipping away from the group and out the door. No one would miss her anyways...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the soft sound of the door closing, Alex looked up from Olivia's shoulder, confused. She looked around, seeing all the detectives still there. Still confused, she let her eyes wander around the room, when suddenly she realized, _Casey_.

"God I'm an idiot. Liv, I'll be back in a few." The blonde smiled lightly at her friend, before slipping out the door as well. Alex had no idea where Casey would go, and she thought about what little she knew of the redhead. The DA's office? No, Casey wouldn't want to go there after hours. Then Alex remembered something Casey had said to her about playing softball. Quickly dialing Elliot's number to find out what field she played at, she set off in her car to find the younger woman.

When she pulled up to the field, she spotted Casey's car, sighing in relief. She walked out of her car, looking for the redhead. Her heart dropped when she saw Casey curled up in the corner of the bleachers, her head buried into her knees, and her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Casey?" Hesitantly, the blonde crouched down where Casey sat.

"A-Alex? What are you doing here? Why aren't you there? With them?" Casey looked shocked, lifting her face, allowing Alex to fully take in her red eyes, the tears that streaked down her face, and the hurt that reflected in the green of her eyes. Alex gasped lightly, the overwhelming desire to pull Casey into her arms crawling up her skin.

"I saw you leave, I got worried. Why did you leave?" Alex sat down next to the redhead, making her look at her in shock again.

"I-I don't belong there, Alex. Hell, I don't even belong at SVU."

"What are you talking about Case?! I saw you in court, you're amazing." Alex was genuinely taken aback, not expecting the honest response.

"No, I mean. I-I'm not you, Alex. They idolize you, and they mildly tolerate me at best. I've lost cases that should've been won, and they never hesitate to say how you would've won. I-I don't blame you, but, Alex, I don't belong there. You do." The redhead let out another sob, her voice breaking. Alex stared at her, feeling tears start to form in her own eyes.

"God, Casey, I'm so sorry. They shouldn't be doing that, I'm nowhere near perfect. I guess you taking this position just made them really realize that I was gone, and they lashed out at you. They shouldn't have done that though and I'm so sorry. And Casey, you are a hell of prosecutor. You took down the people who I couldn't take down. That means something. And I'll always be grateful for you because you brought me home. I can't thank you enough." Alex gripped Casey's hands between hers, her fingertips rubbing against the cold skin. Casey slowly turned her head to meet Alex's eyes, she let out a small whimper at the sheer adoration that was reflected back at her.

"Thank you, really. And as for bringing you home, Alex, I'd move the world around just to bring you back to them."

"And you, Casey, you were the one who greeted me first. You are here too, and you belong here." Alex placed her hands on Casey's cheeks, meeting her eyes, before softly leaning in and capturing her lips.

Casey felt the sparks go off, like a terribly cliche movie, as Alex's soft lips met hers. She immediately moved closer, her hands tangling in strands of blonde. When they pulled apart, Casey rested her forehead against the blonde's, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Come on, let's go be with _our_ friends, my angel." Casey smiled at the pet name, lacing her fingers with Alex's, as they walked hand in hand to her car.


End file.
